


Royaume Oni

by Bahamoth



Category: Hakuouki
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamoth/pseuds/Bahamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un jeu de savoir et d'ignorance, l'histoire du Japon en cette sombre période se révèle être bien mois simple qu'il n'y parait. Jusqu'où le destin est-il écrit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Souvenirs

 

« -Dis, Kyo-chan, à ton avis, c'est comment un humain ?

-Bête.

L'enfant, catégorique, regarda l'autre qui écarquillait ses yeux dorés. N'en ayant à vrai dire jamais vu, ils se contentaient des histoires des anciens, mais que le petit soit aussi sûr de lui face à son ami (complètement naïf) achevait la discussion. Le garçon (le plus grand des deux) continuait de coiffer l'épaisse chevelure blanche de son ami, assis sur un rocher en face de lui. Autour d'eux, de la forêt, devant, une rivière et plus loin (ils le savaient), la plage. L'île était petite bien que la plus grande du minuscule archipel, et ennuyeuse pour deux gamins débordant d'énergie, mais ils devaient s'en contenter et encore sans poser de questions. Si personne ne le disait, tout le monde savait que le malheur de vivre reclus dans un mouchoir de poche coupé du monde devait être attribué aux humains assoiffés de pouvoir.

Une fois que les cheveux de l'enfant furent démêlés et attachés, il sauta sur ses pieds, invitant l'autre à le suivre pour recommencer quelque aventure de leur cru dans un recoin de la forêt. »

 

Il secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi il repensait à cela, après plus d'un siècle, et surtout en pleine réunion. Bien sûr qu'elle était ennuyeuse et habituelle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour rêvasser.

 

————————————————————

«Il pleurait, pleurait sans s'arrêter. Sa joue était encore cuisante de la gifle et sa gorge, à force de sangloter, le brûlait. Mais il pleurait, encore et encore, au bord de la rivière, ne pouvant pas faire autrement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il vivre comme un enfant normal, jouer avec les autres et passer ses journées dans l'innocence ? Non, il devait gérer sa mère, sa petite sœur, fuir son père et tenir la maison...et encore au moindre défaut, l'homme bourru, la plupart du temps ivre, le battait encore et encore. Il enviait ses deux sœurs aînées qui avaient fui le giron familiale pour aller vivre dans la capitale, loin des violences de leur père.

L'eau, rapide et claire, lui tendait les bras. Il serait ainsi si facile d'en finir avec ces malheurs. Après tout, combien de temps un gamin de huit ans pouvait tenir dans un torrent glacé en plein hiver...?»

Il se réveilla en sursauts, en nage dans son lit. Même après douze ans, la sensation morbide d'avoir échappé de peu à ce coup de sang était encore vivace dans son esprit. Mais également présent le souvenir parfait de l'ange gardien qui l'avait sauvé. Un immense renard blanc immaculé, à la fourrure plus soyeuse que tout ce qui pût exister auparavant, aux yeux dorés emplis de gentillesse. Mais, en relevant la manche de son yukata, il considéra la petite cicatrice sur son poignet, signature indélébile des deux petites cornes perchées sur le front du Kami.

 

————————————————————

 

Fixant la carpe qui ondulait sous l'onde verdâtre du bassin, il considéra que cette journée commençait bien. Se bousculait encore le rêve de la nuit passée, un rêve merveilleux, le plus beau jour de sa vie.

«Kyoto, la plus jolie ville de l'archipel..il en était sûr ! Catégorique ! Bon...il est vrai que c'était la seule ville qu'il connaissait, Edo n'étant pas aussi grande, pas aussi peuplée et pas aussi agitée...

Sa mère, comme à son habitude, traînait dans les bars d'une rue annexe au grand axe et lui se retrouvait encore seul, à jouer près des grandes maisons. Pas de frères, pas de sœurs, pas non plus beaucoup d'amis à cause de la réputation de traînée de sa génitrice...l'ennui total.

Mais aujourd'hui sonnait particulier. Là, dans la grande rue, un homme visiblement sacrément éméché cherchait des noises à un jeune guerrier bien plus grand que lui, et surtout plus musclé. De plus, il fut rejoint par un autre homme de son âge, un peu plus petit, encore plus costaud.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux; ils n'allaient pas se battre en plein milieu de la rue au zénith ? Mais il était curieux et se rapprocha. Le poivrot appela ses amis et ils furent six face aux deux autres. Un combat perdu d'avance. Et pourtant, l'enfant avait de nouveaux héros qui se débarrassaient d'une demi-douzaine d'alcooliques armés, à main nue et en riant.

Une grande résolution, il voulait être comme eux !!»

À ce souvenir il sourit, certes, il ne pensait pas ce jour là, que ses deux héros seraient quelques temps plus tard les deux hommes de sa vie !

 

———————————————————

 

Elle enfila un joli kimono (ce n'étaient pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait quitter ses vêtements d'homme) et tenta de discipliner sa chevelure brune...peine perdu, un ruban et le catogan ira bien. Ce jour là, elle avait rendez vous avec une amie très précieuse dans un restaurant de Dango et avait hâte d'y être.

«Une patrouille qui semblait comme une autre, aux côtés de ces hommes qui ne craignent pas la mort. Mais là, dans la rue, une jeune femme se fait ennuyer par des samouraïs en tentant de protéger un enfant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il faut que je m'interpose. Quelle réaction stupide. Sans lui, je me serais sûrement faite rosser mais qu'importe, la jeune fille et l'enfant vont bien. Elle est gentille, délicate, jolie...non plus que cela...Sublime. Drôle aussi, et m'a démasqué malgré mon travestissement. Je devais vraiment être mal déguisée.

Nous avons continué à nous voir, partageant du thé et des dango, comme si tout allait bien , que nous étions des jeunes filles normales, des adolescentes sans soucis, que je ne portais pas de katana et n'accompagnais pas sans cesse des hommes armés...Je crois que cette fille est ma première vraie amie, et sera sûrement la seule avec laquelle je me sens aussi bien..presque normale.»

Sa dernière remarque la fit sourire....presque normale....certes....vivre dans un manoir de guerriers et participer aux plans de sauvetage du Bakufu....ne convenait pas vraiment aux activités d'une adolescente normale mais cela lui allait très bien.


	2. Sourires Amères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire s'accélère, les pions se mettent en place et les sourires amères décorent toutes les faces.

Chapitre 1 : Sourires amères

 

La neige, pendant la nuit, avait recouvert la capitale de son manteau blanc, silencieusement...Saito sortit, en douceur pour ne pas réveiller les autres du Shinsengumi qui dormaient encore, et marchait à petits pas dans le jardin, le bruit de ses Getas de bois étouffé par la poudreuse.

L'étang ondulait de vie sous la glace, et le samouraï entreprit de la briser afin que ses carpes chéries puissent respirer. Il aimait la neige, son silence assourdissant et son calme contagieux. S'asseoir sur l'engawa et se refléter à travers cette blancheur immaculée, se remettre en question...Combien d'hivers avait-il passé ainsi à penser près d'un feu ou juste emmitouflé dans une couverture pour rester toute la journée a regarder cette merveille sucrée tomber ?

Ses cheveux étaient trempés et de l'eau coulait le long de ses joues, son vêtement, trop fin pour cette saison, lui collait à la peau, et lui se prit à maudire cette chaleur corporelle qui faisait fuir les flocons. Mais Saito ne voulait pas rentrer, il neigeait encore.

Assis sur le rebord du bassin, une violente nostalgie s'empara du samouraï, et il se souvint de ces moment perdus ou lui et son plus précieux ami pouvaient ensemble s'amuser à attraper les flocons, insouciants. Juste cela. Depuis combien de temps déjà ?

Un manteau tomba sur ses épaules, recouvrant son corps seulement protégé alors par ce yukata blanc et une voix bien familière résonna a ses oreilles :

-Saito-kun, tu ne devrais pas rester ainsi dans le froid. Tu vas attraper mal et Toshi-kun va te houspiller.

-Je sais, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir inquiété.

Saito sourit, son Capitaine s'angoissait trop pour les soldats mais cela le touchait. Il leva la tête vers Kondo-san (puisque c'était lui) et admira les détails de son visage. Carré, guerrier, mais avec une douceur des traits qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Saito n'avait encore jamais vu de figure comme celle de son capitaine et pourtant Amaterasu sait qu'il en a vu des visages. De toutes sortes.

Le jeune homme se releva, serrant un peu le manteau de son supérieur autour de lui, il avait froid a présent. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Kondo sur les talons et lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur Saito rendit son vêtement à son aîné et fila dans sa chambre s'habiller. Il était de corvée de petit déjeuner ce jour là et il lui fallait se dépêcher pour le préparer à temps.

 

* * * * *

 

Okita Soji se réveilla ce matin là, la tête dans le cul, une envie de mourir et de la fièvre. En somme il était malade. Assez malade même, pour que Yamazaki, médecin de la milice, intervienne auprès du vice capitaine démoniaque pour que le jeune homme restât alité ce jour là et même plus si ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Ce qui contrit fortement le Démon. Mais on ne choisit pas de tomber malade...quoique avec ce Kitsune d'Okita on ne savait jamais.

Chizuru vint le voir dans la fin de matinée, un bouillon sur un plateau et son «kawaii-kawaii» sourire aux lèvres, ce qui, disons nous le bien, égaya entièrement la journée du souffrant. Il se sentait même mieux...mais toujours aussi mal.

Le pauvre samouraï n'avait à faire que regarder sa chambre dans les moindres détails...Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

À l'entrée, le soleil et la neige dehors éclairaient la porte de sorte que le papier semblât blanc, presque transparent. On n'y voit pas grand chose, seulement le seul meuble contre cette cloison, un petit bureau à même le sol près d'un coussin, avec dessus un nécessaire de calligraphie, noir de jais...présent très cher aux yeux d'Okita, puisque c'était un cadeau d'Hijikata pour son quatorzième anniversaire.

Vers le fond de la pièce, à la gauche de son futon, le shoji était sombre car il séparait sa chambre de celle d'Heisuke, toujours vide. Le long de la feuille de riz, on voyait des veinures courir et sans s'en rendre compte, l'imagination du garçon avait tôt fait de transformer cela en peau humaine, tendue entre des baguettes de bois. Mais si l'on suivait ces traits discontinus on arrivait à des grosses taches d'humidité difformes que l'on pouvait associer tantôt à des monstres tantôt à des animaux étranges et irréguliers. Ensuite, Okita leva la tête vers le plafond, gris, triste.

Tellement triste....Le gris se tordit devant le regard de l'homme et tourbillonna vers l'infini, semblant ne jamais s'arrêter. Dans l'esprit de Soji, moult images kaléidoscopiques dansèrent, l'étourdirent et tambourinaient à lui faire exploser le crâne. Il se prit la tête à deux mains en hurlant, en pleurant. Trop de douleurs, de souvenirs que l'on souhaitait oublier lui revinrent en mémoire et assaillirent sa vision... «Chiyo !!! Chiyo !!»

C'en fut trop pour le corps souffrant d'Okita, et il sombra dans une inconscience bienfaisante.

 

* * * * *

 

Yamazaki ne comprenait pas. Qu'arrivait il au capitaine de Première Division ? Le shinobi avait beau tourner et retourner dans sa tête toutes ses connaissances médicales, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait affecter le guerrier...du jour au lendemain qui plus est.

Même le vice-capitaine dont la réputation de guérisseur n'était plus à faire resta coi devant les symptômes qui torturaient son soldat.

 

Okita se mourrait sous le regard impuissants de ses supérieurs...


	3. Retrouvailles Chagrines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les longues absences rendent souvent les retrouvailles difficiles...

Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles chagrines

 

« Pluie, sang, la vie est éphémère

Un grain de sable dans mon univers.

 

Triste vision de mort, la pluie

Qui tombe encore, sur mon corps

Immortel et tant meurtri,

Par le mal qui dévore

Tout mon être, sans issue, triste sort.

 

Affligeant destin, pâle copie

De ce que nous fûmes, de ta vie.

 

Allongé et inerte,

Sans souffle dans le noir,

Douloureuse mémoire

Que l'éternelle anamnésie.

Qui nourrit mon désespoir.

 

Pourquoi, ô Père, faut il laisser

La seule lumière de cette maudite guerre

Lentement décliner ?

 

Quelle est la folie de l'Homme mortel ?

Celle qui l'a poussé, à s’entre-tuer ?!

 

Affligeant destin, pâle copie

De ce que nous fûmes, de ta vie. »

 

* * * * *

 

Une larme sur le papier, triste tâche écartelée, qui déforme les mots, tristesse apparente qui chagrine les maux.

 

-Allons, allons, ne pleures pas. Il est plus résistant que cela !.....Je sais bien que tu tiens à lui. Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas sauvé il y a 15 ans.

 

L'autre ne répondit pas, sa main blanche posée sur un paquet de correspondances.

 

-Et si il finissait comme Amaru ? Il a le même mal, Kyo !

-Il ne peut pas finir comme Amaru, et puis il n'avait pas la même destinée. Aucune importance que cet Humain meure.

 

Silence entre les deux. Kyo essuya une larme salée qui roulait sur la joue de son petit frère, la porta à ses lèvres ourlées. Le vent qui danse dans les cheveux, s'emmêle dans les branches fleuries pour porter une pluie de pétales rosées sur l'engawa, quelques fleurs blanches éparpillées dans le thé.

Retrouvailles chagrines. Une petite flûte que l'on sort de son écrin de velours pour en arracher quelques notes brisées. Une harmonie de mélancolie, horrible désespoir qui traverse les cœurs....Il a peur. Peur que le jeune capitaine des Shinsengumi expire, peur que cet enfant de la guerre finisse comme Amaru...son âme ne supporterait pas. Histoire cruelle et virevoltante, tourbillon d'actions jamais satisfaite. Étoiles menteuses et troubles-fêtes !

 

-Dis Kyo, tu crois vraiment que ça recommencera ? Mais entre eux cette fois ? Et si son destin était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait ? Les étoiles ne peuvent mentir à ce point !

 

Le patriote secoua la tête.

 

-Ôtooto-chan...tu es bête ? Pour Amaru les étoiles brillaient de mille feux ! Et lui, quoi ? Je connais ton don ! Tout le monde le connaît ! Mais pour cette guerre... ? C'est une peccadille dans l'histoire ! Un débris au pouvoir remplacé par un autre vieillard ! Qu'il soit Shogun ou Empereur, quelque soit le titre ils ne savent que bâfrer et se faire du mal ! Point barre !

 

L'autre resta silencieux,, toujours les mains sur le tas de lettres. Puis il en saisit une et posa un délicat baiser dessus. Il ne savait pas oublier, et la cicatrice sur son cœur lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il avait laissé son amant mourir... Comment effacer cette image horrible de carnage et de sang, de plaines entières repeintes de ce rouge affligeant ? Il n'avait alors que vingt ans, cela fait bien longtemps. Mais cet homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, à la peau dorée et aux yeux profonds comme l'océan...des yeux devenus vitreux, embrumés par la souffrance. Ses doigts qui tremblaient alors, ces poumons qui cherchaient l'air manquant...pas une larme qu'il a versé..pas une !

Il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup pour chasser cette image de sa tête. Après presque cent ans, cet Humain et cette guerre affreuse dans une île loin de tout mais qui a pourtant joué un rôle capital pour son peuple, devaient sortir de sa mémoire.

Posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné, le jeune Oni ferma les yeux. Pouvait-il aspirer au repos avec l'angoisse qui le rongeait ? Malgré ses doutes, il s'endormit.

 

 

 

* * * * * *

 

 

 

Okita ouvrit des yeux vitreux. Où était-il ? Qui était-il ? Tout dans sa tête était flou. Mais une fois que son esprit se fût remis de son repos forcé tout se mit en place. Près de lui, Chizuru dormait, son visage cerné et ses traits creusés. Et il semblait au soldat qu'elle avait un peu changé, peut-être grandi ?

 

Il bougea un peu en gémissant, ses muscles endoloris par la convalescence forcée. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas bougé ?! Son geignement tira la jeune brune de son repos. Lorsqu'elle vit que le guerrier braquait ses yeux verts sur elle, les siens s'emplirent de larmes.

 

-O...Okita-san ! Oh, je ne peux pas le croire !! Ne...ne bougez pas !

 

Elle se leva et posa un gentil baiser sur le front du malade et sortit en trombes de la chambre. Trois minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec Hijikata et Yamazaki sur les talons.

Tout de suite, le médecin ausculta Soji et constata avec un grand sourire, mais perplexe malgré tout, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'horrible infection dans le corps du soldat.

Hijikata, tentant maladroitement de cacher ses yeux humides, enguirlanda son guerrier de sermons absurdes...puis il le prit contre lui, soulagé.

 

Puis il lui annonça gravement :

-Soji...attend toi à ce que le Shinsengumi et Kyoto aient un petit peu changé. Cela fait presque...un an que tu comates.

 

Okita fronça les sourcils, sur le coup si ce n'était pas le Vice-Capitaine qui lui avait annoncé il aurait même ri. Mais voilà. Autour de lui, les trois personnes (respectivement Yamazaki Susumu, Hijikata Toshizo et Yukimura Chizuru) n'avaient A-BSO-LU-MENT pas l'air de lui faire une plaisanterie. Chizuru cacha ses mains dans son visage et alla trouver refuge dans les bras de l'homme alité, et le médecin du manoir sortit de la pièce. L'officier, le visage fermé, observa le mur du fond sur lequel il avait soudain trouvé un intérêt passionnant ; une tâche.

Okita Soji, quant à lui, restait silencieux. Son cerveau avait du mal à recevoir l'information et pleins de suppositions stupides couraient dans sa tête...toute farfelues. Après tout sa seule défense contre les coups durs.....avait toujours été l'humour et la dérision. Pourquoi changer lors des cette sombre matinée placée sous le signe des Retrouvailles Chagrines.


	4. Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en va...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okita Soji, à peine remis, peine à se retrouver dans un monde qui a grandi sans lui.

Chapitre 3 : Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en va...

 

Le manoir des Shinsengumi était en liesse, le capitaine de l a première division Okita Soji se trouvait parmi eux, dans le monde des vivants. Bien que encore faible, le jeune homme ne se lassait pas de concours de grimaces et de courses pour la nourriture avec le trio comique de la milice. Tout le monde pleurait de joie. Mais quelque chose marqua Okita. Dans la salle, il avait beau désespérément le chercher du regard....Saito Hajime manquait. Okita s'approcha de son vice capitaine démoniaque, et lui demanda d'un ton penaud :

 

-Hijikata-san, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que Hajime-kun ne vienne pas me voir ?

 

Le vice-capitaine secoua la tête et répondit :

 

-Saito-kun est étrange en ce moment. Il a eu beaucoup à faire ces derniers mois en raison d'un problème avec Ito-san, alors il est fatigué et sur les nerfs. Ne te formalise pas. Inconscient, qu'aurais-tu pu faire pour l'atteindre ?

 

Puis, il lui sourit gentiment.

Okita ne fut malgré tout pas satisfait de ces explications. Il lui fallait voir Saito. Après tout, un an sans le voir, ce n'était pas rien ! Non, décidément, avant la nuit, il voulait lui parler. Le jeune capitaine partit donc à la recherche de son ami, et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Le chef de la troisième division de la milice avait choisi une pièce au bout du couloir, en terminus de l'engawa, de sorte à être en retrait par rapport aux autres. Avant, sa chambre n'était pas là, nota Soji en s'y rendant. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de s'isoler comme cela ? Réfléchir à des choses comme celles là donne rarement la réponse même si on y tergiverse cent ans, et lorsque Soji renonça à tenter de comprendre son sombre confrère, il était devant le shoji coulissant.

Soupire....un, deux, trois....trois coups sourds à la porte. Puis un long moment de silence, suivi par l'ouverture de la porte. Soji sursauta. Il n'avait même pas entendu Saito aller vers l'entrée. Rouge, bégayant, comme toujours le facétieux garçon perdit ses mots devant le regard bleu et tellement mélancolique de cet homme...sans cesse à des années lumières de la réalité.

 

Adossé au chambranle de bois, le capitaine de la troisième division avait changé. Ses cheveux, autrefois glissant dans son dos en une masse soyeuse, peinaient à présent à frôler ses épaules, et ses yeux, déjà toujours absents, semblaient ternes et éteints. Soji remarqua les cernes noires qui entouraient le regard de Saito, et sa peau trop pâle. En une année, l'homme semblait encore plus froid et distant qu'auparavant.

Le jeune homme tendit la main pour effleurer les cheveux de l'autre, sans cesser de le fixer.

 

-Tu as....changé.

 

Saito, le visage en un masque de tristesse insondable, ne répondit pas, mais il s'écarta pour inviter Okita à entrer dans son antre.

La chambre de Saito semblait hors du temps. Les volets de papier, fermés, tamisaient la lumière en un doux halo, et à part une petite table dans un coin, aucune meuble. Au dessus du bureau, était accroché un tableau qui attira le regard du samouraï.

 

Une toile d'un mètre sur un mètre cinquante, faite aux encres de couleur et à l'encre de Chine.

En fond, des montagnes au sommet enneigé que l'on voit au loin du jardin représenté. Dans ce parc on voit des cerisiers au bois gris et aux fleurs blanches toutes ouvertes, et des arbres aux feuilles d'un vert émeraude. En premier plan, une rivière cristalline enjambée par un pont de bois rouge rendant accessible une plate forme, en plein milieu d'un petit lac artificiel. Près de la rivière, assise sur un banc, une femme. Elle tient son obi dans la main, laissant son vêtement ouvert sur un petit sein de porcelaine, et trempe le bout de l'étoffe dans l'eau claire. Son kimono est blanc et or et dessus dansent des carpes rouges, si détaillées qu'on les croirait mouvantes. Tombent sur son épaule des cheveux de neige, en une natte floue, et des mèches barrent son visage et ses yeux d'or fondu. Ses lèvres carmines, délicatement ourlées sur deux perles aiguës paraissent mordues jusqu'au sang tant elles sont rouges. Sur son front...deux cornes d'ivoire.

Si l'on suit le cours de l'eau, on passe dessous le pont et accède à la plate-forme de pierre brune. Un pavillon de bois d'orient et recouvert de fleurs abrite dans son ombre délicate un homme. Son vêtement est riche, de satin noir et d'argent et son port de tête est altier, bien que son regard soit dans le néant. Au sommet de son crâne, perdu dans la masse de cheveux blancs qui descendent jusqu'au bas de son dos, un diadème d'argent et de pierres. Ses yeux semblent à deux bijoux dorés et sur son front pointent quatre petites cornes.

Aucune signature sur cette œuvre.

 

Comme hypnotisé, Okita s'approcha pour admirer les détails de cette scène fantastique. Les gens sur la toile étaient d'une beauté surréaliste...et bien que leurs cheveux de neige lui fasse penser à des rasetsu...parfaits...

 

-Hajime-kun...les personnages de cette toile...ce sont des Oni ?

 

Aucune réponse de la part de Saito, mais Okita en était sûr. Il fixa un long moment l'homme de la représentation, son visage étant cruellement familier au samouraï, mais il attribua cela au hasard avec le style du peintre.

 

-Elle te plaît ?

 

La voix de Saito paraissait terriblement lointaine, lasse.

 

-Oui, beaucoup. Quel est le nom du peintre ?

 

-Il ne te dira rien. Mort et méconnu. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu as encore un peu de goût en matière artistique.

 

Okita laissa échapper un sourire. Saito tenait donc encore un peu à lui. Mais le samouraï s'inquiétait toujours de voir le visage blafard et fatigué de son ami. Quoiqu'il ne devait pas être plus présentable après un an de coma...

 

-Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, Soji-kun. Tu devrais plutôt mettre ton énergie à reprendre du poil de la bête et récupérer ton poste.

 

Okita se retourna vers son camarade. Il avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Mais sans s'en préoccuper davantage il plaqua Saito contre le mur avec une violence inouïe contrairement à ce que pouvait présumer son corps affaibli. Son regard émeraude dans les deux joyaux de l'autre, il resserra son emprise. Un long moment passa, au long duquel rien ne bougea, comme si cette pièce déjà coupée du temps, l'était aussi du monde. Soji était anxieux. Il avait peur. Peur de la mort...mais davantage encore qu'elle lui arrache ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Et inexorablement, il voyait Saito s'effacer de son monde, lui échapper pour toujours...

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, et encore plus de la gêne du jeune homme, le samouraï laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et s'éloigna promptement. D'une voix brisée, il lança d'un ton qu'il voulait léger :

 

-Les cheveux longs t'allaient pourtant si bien...

 

Puis il s'échappa de la pièce, en retenant ses larmes.

* * * * *

_ Tandis que trépasse l'amour, reste juste l'honneur _

_Fardeau terrible du sang, triste chagrin du cœur. Il n'y a pas plus triste qu'une étoile qui se meure. Pauvre enfant, aux espoirs menteurs. Ce monde de bonheur n'est qui chimère et c'est au moment où Royauté enterre Liberté que cette ère de recherches périt avec les valeurs. Ne doivent rester que Devoir et Justice. Toi, mon fils, un jour appelé à prendre ma lourde place, succomberas-tu au poids des responsabilités ? Ta fougueuse jeunesse cédera sous tout cela....Un triste avenir pour toi, mais c'est hélas ta destinée, lié par le sang comme tu l'es..._

_Fardeau terrible du sang, triste chagrin du cœur. Il n'y a pas plus triste qu'une étoile qui se meure._


	5. Nii-Monogaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est un bonus, une sorte d'annexe pour "y voir plus clair"

1756, Archipel Nii-Monogaki

 

« Le Roi Akihito, seigneur et guide spirituel des Oni déclare l'état de guerre sur l'île Kambun-ki en raison de l'invasion du peuple humain sur ses terres. Tous les Oni en âge et en état de se battre devront se lever et défendre leur dernier morceau de liberté, déjà trop rongé par le peuple humain. Oni, Rejoignez moi sur le front !! »

 

Le jeune homme mit son armure avec fébrilité. Son père se tiendrait sur son cheval au milieu de ses soldats, et il ne voulait pas le laisser combattre seul. Il était trop jeune pour se battre. Vingt ans chez un Oni...qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mais il savait aussi que les humains encore fidèles aux Oni lutteraient aux côtés de son peuple. Amaru...général du Roi Akihito, bataillerait près de son seigneur...Mourrait près de son seigneur. Le prince ne put pas même jeter un dernier regard aux étoiles qui écorchaient ses yeux...qui lui criaient la vérité. Changer le destin, voilà sa seule priorité. Tandis qu'il se fondait dans la masse des soldats, il ne pensait qu'à Amaru. Le jeune humain obsédait son esprit.

 

De partout, mort et carnages. Les horribles canons des humains traversaient les chairs et ravageaient les corps déjà malmenés. Les chevaux, paniqués, piétinaient sans distinction et ébranlaient la terre. De partout, les cors résonnaient, donnant des ordres muets...chantants. C'est à ce moment là que l'héroïsme des batailles perds à jamais son sens dans les esprits enfantins. Les Oni, aussi pacifiques que possible, devaient trancher, massacrer, se servir de leurs aptitudes naturelles pour tuer. Et les humains tendaient dans toute l'île sanctuaire des pièges mortels afin de détruire aussi bien les Oni que les humains «traîtres»...Partout...mort....carnage...

Le Roi se tient, tout d'armure blanche et or, sur son palefroi immaculé et ne cesse de tuer pour sauver. Son cœur est brisé.

 

Enfin, au bout de six jours de bataille....il errait, une main sur son cœur pour arrêter le flot de sang qui jaillissait de la blessure à vif. Il cherchait son corps. Désespérément... Finalement, il le trouva, son tendre général, étendu, mourant...mais toujours beau et digne. Jamais il n'aurait perdu cet orgueil...jusqu'à la mort..Ce fut trop dur, le laisser partir juste comme ça. Et son cri déchirant résonna longtemps dans l'atmosphère teinte de rouge de la plaine sanctuaire...Son père le serrant fort contre lui tandis qu'on emmenait le corps chéri....

 

Cette scène gravée à vie dans sa chair et dans son esprit, de cette guerre terrible pour la liberté bafouée de ce peuple honni....


	6. Une journée pourtant tranquille...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La journée qui se passe au bonheur, se voit toujours terminée dans les pleurs.

Une journée pourtant tranquille

 

-Attendez, là. Dites-moi que je rêve ! Vous faites quoi là ? Sano-san, tu n'es pas censé avoir ta patrouille dans deux minutes ?!

 

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Deux grands gaillards dans la cuisine, en train de s'affairer à faire une petit repas (sûrement pas suffisant pour tous les généraux!), sans armes, sans armures, alors que le capitaine de la dixième division avait son tour de garde à faire de façon imminente. Heisuke secoua la tête d'un air désolé, ils allaient se faire enguirlander... et lui ne pouvait tout bonnement pas abandonner ses deux amours. Alors lui aussi écoperait de la punition.

Sanosuke se tourna vers Heisuke et devant la moue dépité de celui-ci rit aux éclats.   
  


-Mais non, chibi-kun ! Hijikata-san nous a donné notre journée à tous les trois !

 

Le gamin fut sceptique. Le vice-capitaine démoniaque?! Offrir un jour de congés?! Deux principes n'allant parfaitement pas ensemble ! Alors, en fronçant les sourcils, il demanda la raison de cette soudaine gentillesse de la part de celui qui n'est jamais gentil. Juste un sourire énigmatique venant des deux autres, trois bentô enveloppés dans des furoshiki, et une route que l'on taille tôt le matin pour profiter du soleil éclatant de la journée. Ne pas perdre une miette de ce moment, où il nous semble que le monde entier est en paix.

 

Une journée brillante, comme on les aime, où l'on ne pense plus à cette affreuse guerre, lèpre du Japon qui enlise et détruit. Main dans la main, bataillant les chemins de campagne, le rire aux lèvres et l'herbe entre les dents, un jour qui a le sucré des vacances.

Finalement, ils trouvent un coin parfait pour pique-niquer. (sans quiproquos je vous prie , merci ^^)

 

Une colline verte, d'un vert tendre et nouveau de jolies pousses vibrant pour le soleil au son de la brise. Au pied de la colline, un petit ruisseau, clair et frais. Petit coin de paradis. Sanosuke n'attendit pas une minute de plus et s'installa au bord du ruisselet, trempant ses pieds dans l'eau. Au dessus de leur tête, ça commençait à taper fort, mais l'air en était agréable, non lourd. Un jour comme il en arrive rarement.

Tandis qu'Heisuke s'amusait avec Shinpachi à attraper les grenouilles pour les remettre dans l'eau, le capitaine de la dixième division tirait de son shamisen quelque mélodie qui donne du baume au cœur. Rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher cette journée.

 

-Sano-san. Pourquoi on a le droit à ça nous trois ? Enfin j'veux dire... on est pas des privilégiés en général. Alors là.. y a une raison particulière ?

 

Sanosuke posa sa grande main sur le crâne d'Heisuke et ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'Hijikata avait eu pitié de lui quand toutes les galères avec Ito avaient démarré ? Que le vice-capitaine voulait le ménager avec cela ? Le petit capitaine de division le prendrait mal. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer que l'on s'appitoie sur son sort.

 

-T'occupes pas. _Un accord tacite avec shinpachi_ , En fait Shinpat-kun a eu un coup de blues assez grave hier, et Hijikata-san a voulu qu'il se détende pour que ça ailles mieux. Mais on voulait pas t'inquiéter, alors on t'a rien dit.

 

Le repas, frugal mais tant pis, fut vite avalé, à grands renforts de chamailleries, sinon ce ne sont pas Heisuke et Shinpachi ! Et l'après midi fila à toute allure. Elle était resplendissante. Le début du printemps, déjà chaud, déjà beau, rendait le tout encore plus merveilleux que cela ne l'était réellement. Des baisers volés, que l'on récupère dans la rivière, des tendresse que l'on ne pourrait se permettre tous les jours parce qu'il y a le regard des autres... parce qu'il y a le devoir et les angoisses de la mort omniprésente. Alors loin de tout, ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient heureux et savouraient chaque instant passé près des autres comme si c'était le dernier. Le trio amoureux où jamais les passions ne sont synonymes de souffrances, où jamais on ne se lassait de murmurer « je vous aime », les mains jointes et les cœurs à l'unisson.

 

* * *

 

La journée qui se passe au bonheur, se voit toujours terminée dans les pleurs. C'était la morale d'une vieille chanson que Heisuke prenait plaisir à fredonner étant petit. Et il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi fausse.

En rentrant dans la ville, le trio comique s'arrêta... sidéré devant le spectacle. Où que l'on tourne la tête ; mort, carnage, des impacts de partout. Ce petit quartier isolé oscillait toujours entre les deux camps.. mais en querelles internes et voisines. Mais là... Sanosuke s'avança dans les décombres, silencieux. De là, une petite main, accrochée à son ours en peluche, qui dépasse d'un amas fumant de bois et de pierres. Ici, une femme allongé au sol, calcinée, ayant vainement tenté de protéger son bébé... que les chiens ont entamé. Shinpachi fit fuir les bêtes à renforts de cris et de gestes... et enleva le bandeau de son front. Les cheveux retombant sur un visage fermé, triste, il posa l'étoffe sur la face du tout petit japonais, le soustrayant ainsi aux mouches et animaux. Heisuke ne dit rien. Mais il avait envie de pleurer. Etait-ce cela que son maître de dôjô, Ito Kashitaro, voyait pour leur pays ??! Impossible. Impensable.

Au loin, une ligne d'homme riant, démontaient leurs canons et leurs fusils. Ils n'avaient pas reconnu les nouveaux arrivant, qui, sans leur haori, ressemblaient à tout kyotoïte qui se respecte. C'en fut trop pour le petit capitaine de la huitième division qui sortit son sabre et se précipita sur eux.. avant que les deux autres Miburos aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune garçon, quinze ans tout juste, se retrouva criblé de balles et s'effondra au sol.


	7. Pluie et Soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jeu commence et déjà les pions tombent.

Pluie et Soleil ne font pas forcément Arc-En-Ciel.

 

Le 30 mars. Un temps magnifique. Les cerisiers étaient tous en fleur ce matin là, recouvrant de leurs doux pétales le sol, en un tapis pastel. Il semblait même qu'en ce début de printemps, des œufs de carpes soient apparus dans le bassin, dans la cour du manoir. Il est midi, le soleil irradie sa chaleur bienfaisante dans ce calme fragile

Le 27 mars, a eu lieu une fusillade dans un petit quartier de Kyôtô en proie à l'anarchie. Une quarantaine de morts, femmes et enfants principalement, ont étés a déplorer. Mais qui en a parlé ? Chut ! Pas un bruit... ce sont les isolationnistes qui ont fait cela. Alors quoi ? Qui parle de cet enfant là ? Ishin Shishi a déversé ses chargeurs dans son petit corps... il n'avais pas seize ans.

 

Il est mort là.. dans le sable chaud, collant à ses plaies et ses lèvres, dans les bras de Shinpachi...les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Il le savait ! Il ne pouvait nier que son maître prévoyait la trahison ! Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Un rictus déformât ses lèvres au tout dernier moment, il avait tenté. Il avait échoué. Il rejoignait à présent le monde d'Enma.. serein. Plus jamais ses beaux yeux aigue-marine et pétillant de malice ne s'ouvriraient sur le monde. La pluie se déversa longtemps dans cette ruelle, impasse des esprits. Un endroit sordide pour des derniers adieux.

Shinpachi errait, las, dans les couloirs du quartier général. Toute énergie l'avait déserté. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? Et même Sanosuke ne parvenait pas à lui rendre le sourire. Le trio Comique avait été brisé, abattu par balles par le Ishin Shishi... Jamais le silence ne fut plus pesant dans le manoir des Shinsengumi.

 

Kondo-san, le nez dans ses papiers, cachait sa trop grande tristesse par un travail acharné et inlassable. Sans cesse, il remplissait des ordres de missions, ou acceptait des rencontre avec les clans alliés, ne laissant plus cette tâche à ses vices-capitaines. Non. Il ne voulait plus avoir le temps de penser. Ce groupe à qui il avait donné sa vie et son futur, petit à petit, tombait en ruines pour un Shogun qui n'avait un seul regard pour eux. À quoi bon ?

Hijikata-san, enfermé dans le dôjô, s'entraînait jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement, continuant encore et encore, comme si frapper sans relâche le vent allait améliorer le parfait de sa technique. En 1865, Le démon du Shinsengumi venait de perdre tour à tour son meilleur ami, transformé en rasetsu et de ce fait condamné à hanter le quartier sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre... et l'un de ses meilleurs éléments et plus proches capitaines de division, tué par les isolationnistes. S'en fut trop pour lui. Dans cette pièce sombre et close, d'où la lumière du soleil ne pouvait passer que par les aérations du toit, l'homme cacha ses larmes durant de longues heures.

Yamanami Keisuke... Sannan-san, ne pouvait rien faire. Cela le mettait en rage. Il se culpabilisait de n'avoir pu sauver le jeune homme, convaincu que si il était arrivé vivant au quartier général, le vice capitaine aurait pu lui inoculer le poison miraculeux.. Heisuke aurait été un monstre.. mais un monstre en vie. Acharné dans sa quête de l'Ochimitsu parfait, Sannan-san ne voyait même plus le temps passer, cloîtré dans ses quartiers à jouer le disparu, ne pensant à se sustenter que lorsque la jolie Chizuru frappait discrètement à sa porte pour lui apporter à manger.

 

Dans l'horreur d'une guerre sans fin,

Plongeant dans larmes et cris

notre peuple , on meurt, on vit

Impuissant face au terrible déclin

D'un pays qui fut notre patrie.

 

 

Assis sur un muret, Shiranui Kyô regardait cela d'un air désolé. Était-ce cela qui allait les affronter ? La sensiblerie humaine le navrait. Pire ! L'insupportait. Il voulait attraper ce Capitaine du Shinsengumi par les épaules et le secouer comme un prunier, le narguer pour le faire bouger un peu ! Quoi ?! Shiranui détestait l'idée de devoir se battre contre des lavettes. Si il avait choisi le camps des patriotes, de ceux qui utilisent la technologie ultra-marine pour détrôner le Shogun puis pour bouter les envahisseur leur ayant gentiment donné les armes, c'était justement pour combattre des hommes de valeur. Et là, il n'avait hélas en face de lui que des pleureuses. Sans exception ! Cela ne fera pas revenir le petit soldat ! Faisant les cents pas sur le mur, Shiranui ne vit pas le capitaine de la première division arriver, monter derrière lui et le pousser du côté extérieur de la bâtisse.

 

-Cet endroit est interdit aux traînes-merde !! tonna le jeune capitaine. Dégage avant que je ne te découpe en morceaux !!

 

Shiranui, assis sur son séant dans la poussière n'en revint pas. Il éclata de rire, toujours en position ''de faiblesse'', à s'en tenir les côtes.

 

-Tu.. tu ne pleures pas ton ami, samourai ? Réussit à articuler le tireur au bout d'une longue minute.

 

Cela fit tressaillir Okita, qui darda son regard émeraude sur le gêneur.

 

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Cracha sèchement le soldat., Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu vas très vite te tirer d'ici. Et ne jamais revenir.

 

Shiranui fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'illumina. Bien sûr que le soldat ne le connaissait pas, étant toujours en mode *belle au bois dormant* lorsque Kazama avait lançé la première offensive pour récupérer « sa promise ». Alors il coula un regard comme du miel à Okita et susurra :

 

-Oh mais rassure-toi. Nous allons très vite nous revoir. Bien sûr que ton adorable ''petite sœur'' ne t'a pas parlé de ce désagrément... il serait dommage d'inquiéter **un mourrant**.

 

Et le Oni partit, s'époussetant, en riant à gorge déployée. Sa journée avait été illuminée par cette rencontre, et il comprit à présent le pourquoi de la comparaison avec Amaru. Bravache, pétillant, énergique... oui. Ce jeune homme était à croquer.


	8. Adieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà qu'après la chute du cavalier, le roi est voué à tomber.

Adieux

 

Kazama était troublé. Il ne pouvait concevoir que la jeune Yukimura Chizuru ne veuille pas de lui, alors qu'elle était sa promise. Devant sa tasse de thé, froid depuis longtemps, il pensait, enrageait, pestait. Dans un élan de rage, le jeune Oni envoya le liquide brun voler dans la pièce, tâcher les tatamis.. lentement les imbiber.

Le silence omniprésent dans la pièce fut la seule réponse qu'il ai pu obtenir. Il était seul. Terriblement seul. Solitaire. Enfermé dans la sombre chambre de l'auberge Kyotoïte, la pression le mit mal à l'aise. Une impression terrible d'étranglement.

 

Il suffoque, le trouble le saisit. N'est-il rien ? Rien de plus qu'un soldat humain, anonyme et faible ? Impossible ! Le sang des puissants coule dans ses veines, et pourtant le voilà, dans le noir, effrayé comme un enfant.

 

S'en fut trop pour lui, il voulait du sang, sentir les os se briser, la chair se couper et la vie s'échapper en un gémissement pitoyable. Il n'était pas un mortel. Il n'était plus un faible. Il le prouverait, à tous, pour lui, pour elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle chaparde son cœur ?! Il l'aimait à la folie, il se damnerait pour elle. Et pourtant, qu'avait-elle préféré ?! Un simple humain, un être stupide et inférieur.. il n'en pouvait plus. La rage, la tristesse, le désespoir le consumaient. Saisissant fébrilement son katana, ton son être criait carnage et larmes. L'âme des anciens Oni brûlait en lui en un feu ardent et dévorant. Jalousie, colère...

 

Son visage se métamorphosa, reprenant par ailleurs sa véritable forme. Plus beau, plus puissant, un homme aux yeux ardents d'or fondu, aux cheveux comme de la neige légère, ses cornes pointant comme quatre lames d'ivoire de son front pâle et royal. Mais son expression, hideuse, terrifiante.. les pommettes saillantes, mâchoire crispée et sourcils froncés ; un avatar du chaos, de Susano'o dans toute son ire. Destruction et Désordre ! D'un pas lent, le regard à cent années de là, il traversa Kyoto tel une ombre. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Trop de solitude, de haine refoulée. Hijikata Toshizo devait trépasser. Le quartier de ces horribles et détestables Shinsengumi devait brûler, disparaître à jamais. Pour sa douce Chizuru, rien ne devait rester.

 

Minuit, qui s'attendait à une attaque ? Sûrement pas eux. Les bruits affreux du crâne qui se rompt sous la pression eut tôt fait de déclencher l'alerte. Brans-le-bat de combat. La centaine d'hommes que sont les Miburo sont déjà là, la lame brillant au clair de lune, mais les tripes au plus bas. Se battre contre ça ? Un monstre qui de sa main brise une tête d 'humain ? Okita pâlit. Mais qu'était-ce ? Un rapide regard vers les autres lui confirma qu'ils ne l'ignoraient pas. Intérieurement, le jeune samouraï se sentit trahi.  _C'est difficile d'évoluer dans un monde qui ne nous a pas attendu pendant près d'une année._ Kazama vissa son regard fou dans celui d'Hijikata. Sa cible. Celui qu'il fallait abattre. Chizuru n'était pas là, mise à l'abri par Yamazaki lorsque le cor de l'alarme avait résonné dans la nuit moite. Une nuit d'été, la lune à son quart brillant bien fort sur la capitale nippone.

 

-Toi... Toi !

 

Sans en attendre plus, le satsuma se jeta dans les lignes ennemies pour arriver directement tout près du vice-capitaine de la milice. Seul un réflexe inespéré de ce dernier lui permit de parer l'attaque frontale du Oni. Leurs lames tremblaient, criaient, pleuraient tandis que des échanges effrénés se déroulaient entre les deux. Mais l'humain fatiguait devant le monstre imbattable. Un pas, qui glisse. Une seconde de trop, tandis que le monde bascula autour d'Hijikata. Sa chute serait elle la dernière ? Impossible...

 

Une gerbe de sang, Le hurlement d'Okita, le cri déchirant de Chizuru, et la lune s'éteignit pour le samourai.

 

* * *

 

Un rayon de soleil perçant à travers le shoji, effleurant la joue de l'homme endormi. Hijikata se redressa d'un bond, et lâcha un gémissement. Toute sa tête le lançait, et son dos meurtri donnait l'impression d'être piqué de mille aiguilles. Où était-il ? Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Les pas presque inaudibles sur l'engawa, puis un « j'entre » doucement dit. Saito ouvrit le panneau d'entrée, entra et le referma derrière lui. Puis, il se mit à genoux près de son supérieur.

 

-Vous êtes réveillé, c'est une bonne chose. Vous nous avez inquiété.

 

Hijikata balaya toutes ces politesses d'un ''tssss'' impatient. Il aurait dû mourir. Kazama avait la ferme intention de le tuer cette nuit là. Cette nuit là.. quel jour étaient-ils ? Toujours cette maudite nuit du 31 mars ?! Non.. le 1er avril, au matin ? Inconsciemment il espérait que non. Saito baissa la tête, soucieux. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux améthyste de l'autre homme. Il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient changé d'endroit dans Kyoto, un autre manoir, un autre quartier général, situé plus au centre de la cité. Puis, ces explications données, il lâcha en se relevant :

 

-Nous sommes le 4 avril. Je vous laisse vous reposer.

 

Hijikata resta interdit un petit moment. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Seulement ses douleurs. Mais c'est alors que lorsque le capitaine de la troisième division sortit de la pièce qu'un détail le heurta. Tout au long des informations données, Saito ne l'avait pas une seule fois appelé « vice-capitaine ». Que se passait-il ? Sans écouter les protestations de son corps, il sortit en trombes de sa chambre, rentrant au passage dans Okita...

 

tout de noir et blanc vêtu..

 

En voyant Hijikata, Okita changea. Il tenta d'abord de sourire, faire part de son soulagement.. mais une seconde d'inattention.. l'espiègle samourai fondit en larmes dans les bras de son vice-capitaine, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Hijikata glissa à genoux, et resserra son étreinte sur celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Usant de paroles douces et de cajoleries, l’aîné des deux parvint à calmer quelque peu l'hystérie du plus jeune.

 

-Hi...Hijikata-san... Vous... vous... , un soupire, un autre sanglot, Okita réussit un peu à prendre sur lui même, Je suis désolé... vous... vous êtes à présent... capitaine du Shinsengumi...

 

Cette simple phrase relança les larmes d'Okita, et ses cris horribles arrachèrent le cœur d'Hijikata. Son monde venait de s'effondrer devant lui.

Il était seul.


	9. En réponse à tes actes

En réponse à tes actes.

 

Amagiri, ses yeux bleus perdus dans les profondeurs de la mer, tentait d'ignorer ces bruits de chaînes, et ces lamentations. Le bateau tanguait lentement au rythme des vagues, poussé par le vent. Un bateau noir et or, une belle embarcation sous laquelle la mer roulait silencieusement. Il ferma les yeux, huma les embruns marins, ses cheveux de feu volant autour de son visage serein. Il rentrait chez lui.

Certes... pas comme il l'aurait souhaité... Et de jeter un triste regard azuré vers le pauvre hère enchaîné..

Le voyage semblait étonnamment long. Peut-être étaient-ils à contre courant, ou alors c'est tout son être qui ne voulait voir les côtes de sable blanc de Rakuen. Le Oni secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées. Toute la famille impériale serait là, et sûrement était-ce cette nouvelle qui tordait cruellement ses entrailles. Les règles étaient les règles.

 

Un palais sublime, planté dans le flanc d'une montagne, l'unique de l'endroit, plaines vallonnées et émeraudes. Ses murs éclatants semblaient taillés d'ivoire et les colonnes de marbre contaient mille histoires de leurs reliefs usés. Tout dedans, une cour pavée, irréelle, dans laquelle brillaient une dizaine de bassins d'eau claire, où se pavanaient des koïs rivalisant de couleurs chatoyantes. Là se promenaient quelques personnes, habillées somptueusement, toutes en grâce et en légèreté, leurs cheveux blancs éclatants sous le soleil... semblables à des voiles d'argent. Leurs kimonos de satin, brodés d'or et de pierreries, ne pouvaient rivaliser avec les bijoux de leur regard, dans toutes les nuances dorées que la Terre ait pu créer. Amagiri soupira, sourit tandis que ces courtisans s'inclinaient à son passage, s'écartant respectueusement. Il était après tout le petit-neveu de Sa Grandeur, et l'héritier de l’Étoile, grande divinatrice de la Cour Impériale. Lui se savait moins doué que le fils de l'Empereur.. mais il avait malgré tout été choisi pour ce rôle, et cet honneur n'avait pour lui pas d'égal. Il lui manquait juste la majorité.. à vu de nez une centaine d'années.

Derrière le bâtiment central, on voyait le Soleil lentement décliner. Amaterasu allait se coucher dans ses draps de soie du Royaume des Cieux. Demain était le jour du Jugement.

 

 

 

La Cour silencieuse dégageait une aura de tristesse incroyable au lever du jour. Les gouttes de rosée sur les fleurs des Jardins semblaient une nuée de larmes de fées. Les habitants du Palais avaient revêtus leurs atours noir, et leurs cheveux n'étaient pas libre de voler au vent ce jour là. Sobriété et mélancolie. Un accord tacite, pas de joie, pas de rires. Rakuen elle même ne brillait pas. Pas un oiseau, pas un chat. Rien.

Le Fils de Sa Grandeur passait au Jugement. L'Empereur lui même allait décider du sort de ce jeune Prince. Kazama, enchaîné devant lui contemplait cet Oni si beau, si grand. Tout en lui dégageait la splendeur. Ses riches vêtements, sombres et blancs, recouvraient tout son corps assis sur un trône de bois gravé, et ses cheveux en une crinière opaline descendaient jusqu'à ses pieds. Sur son front, quatre cornes d'ivoire, au bout teint de noir, et ses yeux, deux soleils dardant leur chaleur sur le jeune homme brisé. Instinctivement, Kazama baissa le regard.

Enfin, l'Empereur ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix grave et lente résonna dans la Cour :

 

-Kazama Chikage, fils de Sa Grandeur Kazama Hinaoto et de la Sage Okiri, vous êtes accusé d'avoir changé le Destin. C'est l'une des fautes les plus graves de la Constitution. Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ?

 

La gorge nouée, le jeune Oni ne dit rien, toujours la tête basse. Son cœur le faisait souffrir, mille martyrs. Et plus que la peur de mourir, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu réaliser son souhait. Il secoua tristement la tête, ses épaules s'affaissant nettement, comme si un grand poids pesait sur ses épaules. Près de l'Empereur, son père le toisait avec mépris, tandis que sa mère, engoncée dans son kimono noir, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Lui n'était pas en Oni. Il n'en avait pas la force, préférant comparaître sous sa forme humaine. Cela pouvait être interprété comme honteux ou lâche.. mais il n'en avait plus cure.

 

L’Empereur se leva, repoussant ses cheveux dans son dos, et descendit lentement les marches de marbre. Les gardes autour de l'accusé pâlirent, dégainant leur sabre.. juste au cas où. Mais sans crainte, il se mit en face de l'autre, posant sa main blanche sur sa joue. Kazama fut contraint de lever un peu les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son monarque, emplis de douceur et de compassion. Alors, son regard purpin se remplit de larmes, qui coururent sur ses joues comme autant de perles, essuyées du bout des doigts par l'Empereur.

 

-Tu es un enfant fort et de lignage pur. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Kondo Isami ne devait pas mourir en ce jour. Et pourtant, tu l'as éliminé...

 

-Par amour..

Ce simple murmure sortit faiblement de la gorge du samouraï, mais se répercuta sur les murs immaculés, provoquant de ce fait une réaction chez les Oni présents.

 

-Moi, Akihito, ai toujours su guider mon peuple de façon juste, et douce. Jamais je n'ai fait couler le sang des miens sans une raison excellente. Tu mériterai pourtant que je te poignarde sur le champs, mon enfant. Les étoiles se sont éteintes cette nuit du 31 mars. Tout l'avenir à réécrire. Nos Dieux sont mécontents, leur ire est bien plus à craindre que la tienne ! Alors, Kazama Chikage, tu attendras neuf jours et dix nuits, dans les prisons royales, que ton sort soit tranché.

 

Puis il fit trois pas en arrière, se retourna dans un tourbillon de voiles sombres et de mèches blanches pour retourner dans son palais, le silence de sa Cour comme escorte. Il avait fait son choix, et les choix d'Akihito, le Soleil des Oni, étaient sans appel, sans justification nulle. Kazama allait être jugé dans dix jours, dix jours d'angoisse de plus.


	10. 10 avril 1865

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le bonheur est le rempart à la folie.

10 Avril 1865

 

Hijikata ferma ses yeux cernés, s'appuyant contre le mur extérieur de la cuisine. Son regard rivé dans celui d'une carpe noire et orange, il réfléchit. Fallait-il qu'il assume seul ce rôle ? Itô ne lui était pas d'une aide précieuse, et Sannan, hélas !, ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Que faire ? Une main sur son visage, une autre sur son ventre, le pauvre capitaine du Shinsengumi se sentait mal.

 

-Yô, Hijikata-san !!

 

-Shinpachi.. je n'suis pas d'humeur. Tu n'as pas des choses à faire, plutôt que de traîner là ?

 

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Shinpachi se gratta la tête, une moue tordant ses lèvres fines, puis il se laissa tomber à côté de son supérieur, lui tendant une bouteille de saké.

 

-Vous savez, Hijikata-san, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Heisuke soit parti... Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais totalement. Comment dire ? On était les meilleurs amis, tous les trois inséparables ! Maintenant... Sano et moi... on est seuls. Cela fait déjà quatorze jours qu'il.. mais.. KUSO !!

 

Hijikata but l'alcool à petites gorgées, écoutant les confessions de son soldat. Il était vrai que le trio comique était mort, que Shinpachi et Sanosuke n'avaient plus leur ami... leur amant... Le brun se rendit compte soudain que son groupe de milicien encaissait coups dur sur coups dur. Et que lui se morfondait, alors que SES hommes avaient besoin de lui. Il se redressa, sourit à Shinpachi.

 

-Merci. J'y vois plus clair maintenant. Je vais faire de mon mieux, il s'inclina devant l'autre homme, je vous le promets.

 

Puis il releva la tête, son regard toujours aussi épuisé, mais plus décidé.

 

-Saito n'est toujours pas rentré ?

 

Shinpachi soupira, se grattant à nouveau la tête

 

-Il poursuit toujours les déserteurs. Il devrait plus tarder maintenant.

 

Alors, le capitaine du Shinsengumi tourna les talons, rentra dans son bureau. Il avait quelque chose de très important à faire. Il ne lui fallait pas faiblir. Méticuleusement, en tailleur sur les tatamis de la pièce, il compta et recompta les ryos que la milice possédait. Il lui fallait revoir tout. Tout reprendre à zéro, réengager des gens, gagner la confiance de la population. Mais comment faire ? Comment réaliser cet exploit ? Avant toute chose, prenant une dizaine de ryos (ce qui est une somme assez importante tout de même) Hijikata sortit du manoir et alla directement vers Shimabara, entra dans une auberge. Il n'en sortit bien qu'une heure plus tard, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il avait trouvé. Ce serait dur, ce serait risqué, mais si il voulait que son Japon reste à jamais le même, il fallait prouver que rien n'était à changer.

Pour Kondo, pour Heisuke et pour Sannan, il devait se battre jusqu'au bout.

 

* * *

 

Le soir tombait lentement sur le temple qui servait de quartier général aux Miburo lorsque Hijikata ordonna un rassemblement de tous les hommes présents dans la bâtisse. Assis sur une petite estrade, face à tous ses soldats, le démon de Kyoto sourit. D'une voix forte, pour que les trois cent samouraïs devant lui l'entendent, il déclara :

 

-Je sais qu'en ce moment, nous ne sommes pas au mieux de notre forme. Nous avons eu à déplorer des pertes, des pertes importantes.. et nous essuyons plusieurs tentatives de désertions. Cependant, je ne laisserai pas notre rêve tomber en ruines. Chaque fois que nous tuons, chaque fois que nous mourrons, nous ne le faisons que pour notre pays. Si notre but éclate... qu'allons nous devenir ? De simples chiens errants destinés à périr ?? NON ! Nous allons, ensemble, recoller chaque morceau pour insuffler notre espoir au Japon, même si pour cela il nous faudra l'aide des Dieux !!

 

Sa véhémence fut tout d'abord suivie d'un silence, puis des rires fusèrent dans la salle, suivis par des exclamations, et des applaudissements. Voir leur capitaine encore si accroché à leur but ravit les soldats, qui avaient encore toute confiance en lui.

 

-Nous nous battons chaque jour aux côtés d'hommes qui nous méprisent, qui ne nous voient que comme de simples rônins. Nous affrontons des patriotes suréquipés, aidés par des étrangers bien plus avancés que nous ! Mais n'avons nous pas le droit à une chance ?! Le Japon est-il si petit, si faible pour décider de ce qui est bon pour lui-même ?! Nous évoluerons ! Nous rattraperons ces chiens, et voyagerons pour apprendre, nous aussi, un jour. Mais lorsque nous serons prêts !! Ne poussons pas notre pays à sa perte pour l'honneur mal placé de quelques penseurs blancs qui nous jugent comme des barbares. Nous protégerons notre peuple.. ensemble !

 

Ce furent cette fois des acclamations qui résonnèrent dans le temple, mais aussi dans la ville. Tout le monde le regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Gonflés à bloc, les samouraïs suivaient leur chef de tout cœur, convaincus que ses dires sonnaient juste. Eux aussi avaient le sentiment qu'ils devraient s'adapter.. petit à petit.

 

-En attendant, nous savons tous à quel point Kondo-san aimait la joie et les rires. Alors ne le pleurons pas. J'ai réservé pas moins d'un bâtiment à Shimabara.... il est à nous pour cette nuit. Je compte sur vous pour être sages, mais vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin.

 

* * *

 

Saito entra discrètement dans la salle, saluant les personnes déjà présentes d'un coup de tête. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver l'endroit où Hijikata avait amené ses soldats, sachant que ce lieu était le préféré de son vice-cap.... non... de son capitaine. Alors il avait tout de même prit le temps de se changer, ne voulant pas que ses amis voient ses vêtements tâchés de sang. Son écharpe irrécupérable, il avait été contraint de s'en débarrasser. C'est donc le cou nu qu'il s'était assis entre Okita et Sanosuke, le visage neutre, comme à son habitude.

Dans cette salle, seuls les proches amis d'Hijikata buvaient entre eux. Chizuru, même si elle ne buvait pas, tentait de dérider au maximum ses amis, de faire rire ces hommes qui avaient maintes fois manqué de se tuer pour elle.

Okita, à son grand damn, ne touchait pas au saké non plus. Le médecin lui ayant INTERDIT l'alcool. Alors il se jeta sur la nourriture, son empressement déclenchant l'hilarité des deux autres andouilles.

Inoue ne disait rien, conscient du trouble de son ami. Si le jeune homme tentait de sourire devant ses subordonnés, son cœur souffrait en silence la perte de celui qu'il voyait comme un frère.

 

Saito, silencieux, revoyait dans son esprit les visages de ceux qu'il avait été contraint de massacrer. Des frères d'arme, des hommes de sa division, tentant de fuir désespérément sa lame impitoyable. Le saké ne parvint pas totalement à noyer sa haine de l'humain.

« Lame contre lame, les étincelles giflaient les visages des deux hommes, tout près l'un de l'autre. Ichiburo Saiji, l'un de ses hommes de confiance, croisait maintenant le fer avec lui. Il lui suffit d'une torsion du poignet pour dévier le katana de son adversaire, faire sauter sa tête. Le sang éclaboussa son visage blanc, ses cheveux et son vêtement. D'un revers de la manche, il tenta de faire partir l'hémoglobine, ne parvenant qu'à l'étaler davantage. Il se sentit souillé, terriblement sale. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on l'envoie tuer ces trois hommes ? Mais, fier représentant de la punition expéditive, le capitaine de la troisième division du Shinsengumi les avait tous traqués, et abattus. Ainsi le voulait sa mission. »


	11. Remords justifiés?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru n'est pas connue pour ne pas agir, elle doit se secouer à présent!

Remords Justifiés ?

 

Le soleil se leva sur Kyoto, sur le Quartier Général du Shinsengumi, le 11 avril 1865. Chizuru, comme à son habitude vaquait à ses occupations dès les premières heures. Elle avait tant à faire dans la journée.... mais ça ne la gênait pas. Sinon comment pourrait-elle rembourser ces samouraïs, qui tous les jours risquent leur vie pour elle ? Impensable. Alors elle travailla dur ce matin là, encore, à laver le linge des soldats, nettoyer la cour en plein soleil, faire la vaisselle du matin et encore l'après-midi, la jeune fille dû s'acquitter de quelque course pour le capitaine de la milice.

 

Mais dans la journée, ce ne furent pas ses tâches habituelles et automatiques qui omnibulèrent son esprit. Non. Le visage fou de Kazama était incrusté dans ses paupières closes et ce depuis l'accident... presque deux semaines que cette expression de douleur pure la hantait. Qu'avait-elle fait ? On n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'elle n'était nullement la fautive dans l'accident. Mais pourtant, Chizuru se sentait coupable. Terriblement coupable de la mort de Kondo-san. Et ça la minait, la torturait durant ces onze jours. Même la fête de la veille ne lui avait pas permis de se sentir mieux. Non... rien à faire...

S'asseyant sur une pierre du jardin, son balai posé à côté d'elle, la jeune fille se souvint de sa première rencontre avec le blond. Pédant, sûr de lui, prétentieux... mais surtout terriblement fort. Il la voulait, il aurait tué pour elle... et il l'a fait. Mais Chizuru avait toujours pensé que le Oni ne désirait que la puissance de son sang, le fait que de leur union naîtrait un Oni fort... et là... tout s'écroulait autour d'elle comme un château de cartes branlant.

 

Tremblante, serrant les pans de son vêtement autour d'elle, Chizuru avait peur. Une enfant unique, grandissant dans l'amour de son père, lui était exclusivement réservé. Puis un jour son père disparaît... et lasse de l'attendre, elle décide d'aller le chercher... elle voyage seule... se travestissant pour échapper un maximum aux malandrins qui peuplent les routes de cet affreux Japon... manquant d'argent et de lieu sûr pour dormir durant ces deux semaines d'errance. Enfin... Kyoto. Une ville immense, grouillant de trop d'activité pour une simple fille de médecin de campagne. Elle y connaît la solitude, la peur de mourir... et surtout ces horribles rônins voulant lui faire la peau.

Comment une personne telle qu'elle pouvait en arriver là ? Ne jamais s'être battue, ne jamais avoir tué, ni même vu tuer... et du jour au lendemain être un membre d'une milice sanguinaire, à errer sur les lieux d'affrontement.. aider.. sauver.. soigner... se défendre... Et apprendre être une Oni.. un monstre.. abandonné par son propre père pour qui elle a tout laissé.

La tête dans les mains, la pauvre jeune fille laissa libre cours à ses larmes, trop longtemps gardées en elle. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu paraître ainsi devant les autres.. toujours être forte pour les soutenir, souriante pour ne pas qu'eux désespèrent. Mais quel fardeau !

 

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence du jardin, seulement brisé par le chant timide des premières cigales. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les arbres et dans ses cheveux bruns... sifflant doucement au travers des branches... paisible sanctuaire. Aux pieds de Chizuru, un mini bassin d'eau, ne pouvant bien sûr rivaliser avec la beauté de celui de Saito.. mais déjà joli, apaisant, dans lequel se reflétait l'astre ardent. Minutieusement, tandis que ses pleurs se calmaient, la jeune fille enleva chaque feuille tombée sur l'onde, rendant ainsi le bassin propre, et repoussa avec son balai les graviers qui s'accumulaient autour. Hijikata-san lui avait promis qu'ils mettraient dedans les alevins des carpes du capitaine de la troisième division, afin de le rendre plus vivant. En arrière du jardin, à l'ombre d'un superbe cerisier, elle trouvait cet endroit parfait pour un couple de Kois chatoyantes. Chizuru aimait les kois. Mais pas la tristesse. Et tout en travaillant à rendre l'endroit joli, balayant et nettoyant les pierres et le sable, une résolution s'imposait à elle. Il lui faudrait aller au temple tout d'abord... s'excuser auprès de Kondo-san et des autres hommes que l'Oni avait tué... puis après... elle ne savait encore comment... retrouver Kazama... et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire.

 

-En aurais-je la force ? Que pourrais-je dire face à lui ? Qu'ais-je fait de lui ? Pourquoi ? Et puis... où est-il ? Comment le retrouver ?

 

Autant de questions sans réponses... ce qui n'arrangeait pas la jeune femme. Mais plus jamais Yukimura Chizuru ne se laisserait aller à un inerte désespoir. Elle serait forte. Alors, pour une fois, elle enfila des apparats féminins, se fit la plus jolie possible et sortit du manoir.

Cela ne coupa pas... autant de beauté et de grâce dans un corps à la fois si petit, fragile et déterminé, bien des têtes se retournèrent à son passage et ce durant tout le chemin jusqu'au temple de Kyoto.

 

Un temple splendide, de bois et de pierres, gravés et sculptés de multiples représentations, les grands piliers rouges qui forcent le respect, tout dans cet endroit sacré aspire au calme, au recueillement. Dans son kimono rouge et noir, ses lèvres peintes de rose et son visage fardé de poudre de riz, la jeune fille avança lentement, ses getas claquant sur les pierres du sol. Dans sa main, un petit sac contenant quelques boulettes de riz et un peu de saké, qu'elle voulait offrir aux âmes des morts. Dehors, il faisait toujours aussi radieux, et pas un souffle de vent à l'entrée de la petite bâtisse. Une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient sur les lieux, priant pour des défunts ou juste pour un souhait, un moment de tranquillité en tête à tête avec les esprits.

 

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

 

Chizuru sursauta, se retournant vivement pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec Saito, la fixant de ses yeux bleus.

 

-Ah... Saito-san... Vous m'avez surp..

 

-Les morts ne t'apporteront aucune réponse, Yukimura-kun. La seule personne à pouvoir t'aider... c'est toi.

 

 

* * *

 

Assis sur l'un des bancs mis à disposition devant le restaurant de dango, Chizuru et Saito buvaient un thé, que la jeune fille accompagna de sucreries. Les deux avaient l'air grave, réfléchissant. Elle lui avait parlé de ses doutes, de ce qui la tracassait depuis le 31 Mars, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais lui l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre, sans se moquer d'elle et ça lui avait fait du bien. Étrangement, le samouraï n'avait pas eu l'air surpris, et s'était contenté de la conduire là, pour grignoter quelque chose, et ils avaient continué à discuter. Mais là, depuis bien cinq minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit un seul mot... Finalement :

 

-Je peux t'y amener.

 

-Hein ? La jeune fille parut perplexe. Mais de quoi parlait Saito ?

 

-Tu cherche Kazama. IL n'est plus à Kyoto, il est parti il y a trois jours, ainsi qu'Amagiri-san, laissant même les Satsuma perplexes. Mais moi je sais où ils sont, et je peux t'y conduire.

 

Sur le visage de Chizuru fleurit un sourire, un vrai sourire, de bonheur comme elle n'avait eu depuis un petit moment, et elle s'inclina mille fois devant son aîné, le remerciant de tout cœur. Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble, et la jeune fille fila se rechanger. D'après le samouraï, ils allaient au devant d'un voyage en mer assez long et éprouvant, elle devait donc être prête. Devait-elle avertir Hijikata-san ? Ou Saito le ferait ? Comment justifier son absence ? Elle espéra soudain ne pas faire de bêtises en entreprenant ce voyage.


	12. Destination inconnue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le voyage commence, presque tous les pions sont à présent placés.

Destination inconnue

 

En montant sur le petit bateau, une angoisse sourde tordit le ventre de Chizuru. Jamais elle n'était montée sur un bateau et cette première fois devait se faire en pleine mer, loin de tout... entourée par les profondeurs du royaume du Kami Fou. Se retournant vers celui qui allait être son seul guide lors de ce voyage, la jeune femme se demanda si il comptait vraiment la conduire là où était Kazama seul... Et puis tant de questions embrouillaient son esprit. Pourquoi quitter la terre ? Comment Saito savait-il où se trouvait le Oni ? Cela avait-il un lien avec les radicaux changements qu'avait subi le capitaine de division durant ces derniers mois ? Autant d'idées, de confusions menant fatalement à la perplexité !

 

Saito, quant à lui, ne quittait pas son masque de froideur et de sévérité. Contre lui, tous les vents du Temps, une course contre le sable qui s'écoule lentement du sablier brisé. Combien de temps lui restait-il pour tout interrompre ? Il ne le savait pas, on ne lui disait plus. Peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard ! Secouant la tête, le samouraï se refusa à cette triste idée. Si Yukimura Chizuru le suivait, l'aidait, alors il avait encore une chance de réparer l'irréparable.

Bien sûr, ce qu'il faisait n'était rien d'autre qu'une désertion. Chizuru embarquée dans un bateau vers une destination parfaitement inconnue, en pleine guerre et sans en référer à ses supérieurs... non, rien d'autre ne pourrait définir ces actes. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ? Comment arranger la situation à son retour ?! Mais, la côte s'éloignant à leurs regards, il n'était plus temps de se poser ces questions, juste celui de se concentrer sur la tâche à venir.

 

-Heu.. Saito-san... je... je voudrais savoir où nous nous rendons..

 

La jeune fille se heurta au silence, et soupira en comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait que cela de son compagnon de voyage. Avait-elle bien fait de le suivre ? Risquer d'être prise pour un apostat juste pour poser des questions à celui qui a fait basculer l'issue de la guerre... par amour ?

De l'amour ? Vraiment ? Cet Oni l'aimait-il à la folie ? Suffisamment pour semer la mort dans les rangs de la milice la plus crainte du Japon ? Visait-il Hijikata pour récupérer son cœur ? Penchée par dessus la balustrade, son reflet ondoyant dans l'eau noire et profonde de l'Océan Pacifique, la jeune fille ravala ses larmes d'un reniflement rageur. Rien n'allait en ce moment. Tout s'effondrait petit à petit comme un château de cartes bancal, laissé aux caprices du vent. D'abord Heisuke-kun... Ensuite Kondo-san.... sans parler d'Okita-san qui semblait si malheureux de ne rien savoir ! Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Au final, son père sortait de son esprit ; juste un traître qui fricotait avec les ennemis. Sa famille se trouvait ailleurs désormais... et l'homme de sa vie risquait la sienne tous les jours pour leur pays ! Alors non, elle ne serait pas faible ! Tant pis pour le voyage, pour le temps passé loin du manoir et pour la pauvre discussion de son étrange guide ! Après tout, cinq jours de bateau ne devaient pas être si terribles.

 

Pour Saito, ces eaux sombres, mouvantes, vivantes ramenaient à de douloureux souvenirs, et c'est perdu dans ses sombres pensées qu'il maniait d'une main de maître la barre de l'étrange embarcation. D'un bois rouge sang, si léger qu'elle semble à peine effleurer l'eau, la petite jonque glissait sans bruit, fendant l'onde avec douceur. Sa voile blanche claquait sous le zéphyr tiède, laissant onduler son symbole, un étendard inconnu de Chizuru, un étendard que le samouraï n'avait dressé qu'une fois loin du port. Ces trois premiers jours de voyage avaient été tout ce qu'il y pouvait être de plus paisible et l'homme pensait encore aux camarades qu'il avait dû abandonner, qui ne l'accepteraient peut-être plus jamais. Un soupire déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles. La nuit lui donnerait la marche à suivre... elle l'avait toujours fait, et cette fois ne couperait pas aux habitudes. L'idée saugrenue que le monde n'était un final qu'un  **poulailler géant**  traversa son esprit, faisant naître une esquisse de sourire sur son visage. Moui, il y avait de ça. Au loin, le crépuscule rougissait petit à petit, ne tardant pas à plonger la jonque dans d'obscures ténèbres, sous les cris alarmés des mouettes..

 

-Des mouettes... ? Yukimura-Kun ! Sous l'abri !

 

Saito rugit cet ordre en bloquant la barre avec de la corde tressée. Il envoya son katana à la jeune fille qui obtempéra, comprenant que cette nuit ne serait pas tranquille. Et alors ? Serait-elle lâche ? Tout son corps lui criait que oui ! Qu'il valait mieux rester cachée. Cependant sa tête protestait, lui vrillant les tempes en une douloureuse étreinte. Une... deux secousses.. une mer d'huile qui se change en marée houleuse et déchaînée en l'espace de dix minutes ! Comment le capitaine de division parviendrait-il tout seul à gérer l'embarcation ? Alors enroulant ses épées et celle de Saito dans une couverture, elle attacha le paquetage à une des poutres légères de l'abri, priant les Kamis pour ne pas le perdre. C'est sacré, ça ! Puis, elle remonta et noua ses manches à la va-vite en sortant à toute allure pour rejoindre le samouraï, s'accrochant au petit bastingage pour ne pas passer par dessus bord.

 

-Saito-san ! Laissez-moi vous aider !

 

Le regard décidé de la jeune fille surprit le milicien au plus haut point. Mais vu la situation qu'ils allaient devoir affronter.. de toute façon... son aide ne serait pas de trop. Alors, jurant contre les capricieux esprits, il ordonna à Chizuru de maintenir le cap, faire en sorte que la barre bouge le moins possible.

 

Mais c'est alors que Chizuru les vit. Formes sombres dans l'eau tourmentée, leurs cheveux de varech flottant autour de leur corps de noyées, elles dardaient leurs regards sans paupières sur la japonaise. Une bouche déformée en un cri inaudible, ces créatures de cauchemar tournaient, ondoyaient autour de la jonque légère, leurs queues serpentaires cherchant à la tirer vers le fond. Des femmes, des hommes, déformés, gonflés et si pâles ! Etouffant un cri dans ses mains, Chizuru ne pouvait se détacher de leur odieux ballet, qui sera sûrement la plus sublime des danses qu'elle pût apercevoir ! La main de Saito sur son épaule la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vers lui, cherchant des réponses dans son regard impassible :

 

-Elle ne peuvent rien contre nous. Ce bateau est conçu pour leur résister, alors occupe toi de ta tâche.

 

Et c'était tout ? Des monstres tentaient de les envoyer par le fond et cela semblait normal à Saito ?! Quelle était réellement la taille du fossé qui les séparait, la profondeur de l'insondable mystère qui entourait cet homme ? Malgré les paroles de Saito -sûrement voulues rassurantes- Chizuru frissonna plus fort que jamais, s'accrochant au gouvernail avec la force du désespoir ! Elle sentait les caresses des queues des ces horreurs sous la coque, entendait leurs plaintes aiguës, terribles et tristes ! Leurs longues griffes raclaient la jonque sans l'atteindre tandis que des râles d'asphyxie atteignaient ses oreilles chaque fois qu'elles tentaient de sortir de l'eau pour l'enlever !

Mais ce qui l'effraya davantage, ce fut la vision de ces affreuses sirènes déguerpissant sous l'effroi tandis que quelque chose d'encore plus impressionnant frôlait le bois carmin, provoquant de longues striures blanches. Leur panique trouva écho en la sienne, mais elle retint son cri. Saito ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il la mènerait jusqu'à Kazama ? Ca voulait dire.. y arriver en vie non ? Non ! Impossible qu'elle meurt en compagnie de ce guerrier ! Elle-même n'était elle pas inhumaine ? Une créature puissante et invincible ? Tsss première nouvelle !

C'est alors que tout se passa trop vite pour elle. Un éclair argenté surgissant de l'eau... un... deux.. trois anneaux ! Une vouivre recouverte d'écailles liliales surgissant de l'eau noire, sa gueule grande ouverte vers elle, et Saito la jetant plus loin dans l'embarcation... enfin, l'inconscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, cela fait beaucoup de chapitres d'un coup, mais ainsi tout est posté sur Ao3 o/


	13. Tu Quoque??

Yukimura Chizuru ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa tête la lançant sourdement. Le ciel bleu dans lequel se pavanait un soleil d’or réchauffa tout de suite son cœur. Plus de tempête ! Elle était en vie ! …. Mais, le monstre ? Et Saito-san ?? La jeune fille s’assit, enfonçant ses mains dans le sable blanc de la plage sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Fin, doux, on aurait presque dit du tissu si les grains ne fuyaient entre ses doigts, sans la blesser comme sur les plages familières cependant. Lentement, elle fit parcourir son regard noisette sur les alentours. Les vagues d’une mer transparente heurtaient les roches et le sable, ne laissant pas d’écume en se retirant. Cependant, des morceaux d’épave rouge flottaient tristement à la surface de l’onde, ramenés avec une exaspérante lenteur sur le rivage. Les armes ! Chizuru sauta sur ses pieds, mais chancela. Son crâne lui fit encore plus mal, l’obligeant à tituber vers un récif émergé pour se maintenir en position verticale… Elle allait très certainement avoir une bosse de la taille d’un œuf. Mais Saito-san lui avait confié ses précieuses armes, elle ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser prendre l’eau davantage. Sans s’occuper de la lourdeur de ses vêtements, elle avançait d’un pas décidé à contre-courant, se demandant s’il pouvait encore y avoir des monstres marins sortis de contes dans une eau aussi belle, douce et tiède. Mais ses pas ne firent fuir et s’interroger que des myriades de petits poissons colorés, dérangés dans leurs algues. Ravie, Chizuru les observa un temps, avant de devoir se mettre à nager pour rejoindre la couverture dans laquelle reposaient les sabres et qui était de plus en plus imbibée d’eau. Hors de question que ça coule ! Elle tendit le bras du plus qu’elle put, et réussit finalement à se saisir du tissu et remorquer le reste de jonque jusqu’à elle. La jeune soldate se hissa dessus et se servit de son propre kodachi comme une pagaie, afin de retourner vers la plage. Un courant presque inexistant, des poissons brillant comme des joyaux et un vent chaud aidant à son avancée, la jeune Oni se demandait où elle avait atterri. Derrière la bande de sable fin, l’horizon n’existait plus, bouché par une épaisse forêt aux feuillages d’un vert profond… était-ce le Rakuen ? N’avait-elle pas survécu à l’horrible vouivre et ses sirènes ? Impossible. Il lui fallait parler à Kazama, et elle ne se laisserait pas arrêter par ça. Déjà, organiser ses pensées était une bonne idée. Enfin, elle posa le pied à terre, et secoua sa chevelure pour l’alléger de l’eau. Elle s’accroupit et défit lentement les liens qui maintenaient le linge fermé, puis récupéra les précieux katanas de Saito, qu’elle accrocha à sa ceinture avec son kodachi. Voilà. Première chose importante faite. Maintenant, Chizuru devait chercher le capitaine de troisième division. Enlevant ses geta et ses tabi, elle commença à suivre la côte en priant pour qu’il ait survécu et se soit échoué là aussi. 

Trois heures. Trois heures à éprouver ses membres déjà trop endoloris et lutter dans le sable pour ne pas tomber. Mais elle devait trouver Saito. Sans lui, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était perdue. De plus, la mer montait et montait à chaque heure qui passait, engloutissant sable et rochers de façon terrifiante. Mais finalement, quelque chose attira son attention. Plus loin, là où la plage blanche laissait place aux pierres froides des récifs. Et elle pâlit. Se mit à courir en priant encore plus fort les kamis de la chance qu’il ne soit pas trop tard, à courir jusqu’à ce que ses côtes lui fassent mal et ses jambes menacent de se dérober sous elle. S’enfonçant dans l’eau jusqu’à la taille, Chizuru lutta contre les courants contraires apportés par le soleil couchant pour finalement parvenir à se hisser sur les roches. Mais elle porta sa main à sa bouche en retenant un hoquet d’horreur et de stupéfaction. Sur la pierre froide gisait Saito Hajime, semblable à une poupée désarticulée. Du sang rougissait sa tempe et un morceau de bois s’enfonçait cruellement dans son flanc. Mais il n’était pas inconscient.

\- ... Yukimura… kun.   
\- Saito-san ! Ne bougez pas ! Je… je vais vous sortir de là.

Elle se redressa, regardant autour d’elle pour trouver de quoi aider le capitane de division sans l’achever à coup sûr. Rien. Tant pis. Ça allait probablement piquer un peu.

\- Serrez les dents, Saito-san… ça ne sera pas agréable. 

Puis, passant le bras de Saito par-dessus son épaule, elle le hissa sur ses pieds, soutenant comme elle pouvait le poids de l’homme qu’elle devait supporter presque à elle toute seule, tant il était faible et brisé. Mais il ne cria pas quand tout son corps menaça de céder et protesta en une infâme douleur. Chizuru le guida, replongeant prudemment dans l’eau en le tenant contre elle avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Plus ils avançaient dans les courants, plus la jeune fille sentait que, contre elle, le poids s’alourdissait. Hors de question qu’elle le perde comme ça… Alors, sans savoir réellement comment, Yukimura Chizuru fit quelque chose qu’elle ne pensait pas capable de réaliser. Elle fit appel à sa nature première. Sa nature d’Oni. Ses cheveux se décolorèrent progressivement tandis que deux petites cornes percèrent la peau de son front et que ses yeux se teintèrent d’or pur et chatoyant. Elle sentit couler en ses veines une force nouvelle, puissante. Une force capable de soutenir Saito. Alors, le redressant légèrement, Chizuru encaissa –à présent sans trop de difficultés- le poids du corps blessé de son ami et les courants déstabilisants. Elle avança en serrant les dents et, enfin, sortit de l’eau sans lâcher Saito. Elle avança encore. Jusqu’à être sûre que la mer ne monterait pas à son niveau, et posa avec douceur l’homme sur le sol. Il était en train de tourner de l’œil. Il lui fallait agir vite. Se souvenant des gestes de son… père… dans son cabinet médical, elle les répéta en priant pour qu’il survive. D’abord, arracher le pieu de bois semblait une obligation hélas incontournable. Alors, soufflant pour chasser l’hésitation de ses bras, elle empoigna le bois et s’excusa d’avance avant de l’enlever d’un coup sec du flanc de Saito. Il hurla. Elle jeta le morceau brisé au loin, heureuse que sa force de … monstre… lui ai permis de tout sortir d’un coup. Les risques d’infections s’en trouveraient réduits de moitié. Rapidement, elle déchira un pan de son kimono et alla le nettoyer dans l’eau et l’imbiber de sel. Ça ne serait pas agréable mais ça cautériserait en partie. Cependant, quand elle revint et s’accroupit pour voir l’état de la blessure, la jeune fille tomba sur son séant, serrant son poing contre ses lèvres.

Lentement, les chairs déchirées commencèrent à se refermer, le flot de sang se tarir. Un processus qu’elle connaissait trop bien car chacune de ses blessures en avait fait de même. Elle releva les yeux vers le visage livide de l’homme à présent inconscient. Ses longs cheveux souillés de sable et de sang viraient lentement au blanc, laissant encore plus le rouge terne de l’hémoglobine ressortir sous les pâles rayons de lune. Et l’ivoire de quatre cornes pointant hors de la chevelure neige qui recouvrait le visage de Saito brillait, reflétant la faible lumière de la nuit. Ses traits, bien que peu changés, arboraient pourtant quelque chose de plus noble et plus intemporel encore que d’habitude. 

\- Un Oni…, murmura-t-elle. Lui aussi ?

Du bout des doigts, elle poussa les quelques mèches qui s’emmêlaient autour des cornes opalines et posa le dos de sa main sur son front pâle. Plus de fièvre. Sa nature l’avait sauvé, comme elle sauvait quiconque portait en lui le sang des Oni. Mais… pourquoi n’avait-il rien dit durant la guerre qui les avait opposés à Kazama ? Il aurait donc eu les moyens de rivaliser avec le Satsuma fou ! Que cachait encore cet homme trop mystérieux pour que quiconque puisse caresser le vain espoir de le comprendre totalement un jour ? Chizuru soupira. Pour l’instant, l’heure n’était pas aux questions mais à la veille et au repos. Elle aurait tout le temps d’obtenir ses réponses au réveil du soldat Shinsengumi.


	14. Le Clan des Damnés

\- Partis ???

Hijikata Toshizo se retourna avec brusquerie vers l’idiot qui venait lui apporter une nouvelle dont il ne pouvait croire un mot. Mais, hélas, les preuves s’accumulaient contre ceux qui ne répondaient plus à l’appel depuis maintenant cinq jours. Et voilà qu’un de ses espions lui rapportait les dires d’un pêcheur : Le Capitaine de la Troisième Division du Shinsengumi, accompagné par un gamin, avait pris la mer sur une jonque rouge. Une jonque rouge. Pffff, ça virait au conte. Serrant les poings dans un spasme de fureur, il frappa violemment le shoji qui avait eu le malheur d’être à sa portée et qui vola en éclats, répandant sur l’engawa des débris de papier et bambou. Saito, l’un de ses lieutenants les plus fidèles… PIRE ! Le seul homme chargé de l’exécution des déserteurs ! Le voilà traître à son tour… comment était-ce possible ?! Et Chizuru… pour quelle raison avait-elle choisi de l’accompagner ? Le  
Capitaine du Shinsengumi congédia son espion et se retira dans le bureau des gradés. Il lui fallait réfléchir. Vite. Et bien. 

\- Are are… quelle drôle de situation, hein, Hi.ji.ka.ta-San ? 

Okita Soji se laissa tomber à plat ventre à côté de son supérieur, lui lançant un regard empli de cette douce malice enfantine dont il avait le secret. Ça sentait les bêtises, se dit Hijikata.

\- Laisse-moi, Soji. Je ne suis pas d’humeur, aujourd’hui, pour tes âneries. Tu seras prié de te comporter en adulte pour une fois, il lui lança un regard sévère, Tu n’es pas sans savoir, n’est-ce pas, ce qui attend Saito si nous le retrouvons. Peut-être cela effacera ce stupide sourire sur ton visage.

L’effet fut immédiat. L’expression de joie d’Okita se fana aussitôt et ses yeux s’assombrirent. Il soupira en se redressant, puis s’assit en tailleur. Comme toujours, la froideur d’Hijikata avait raison de son moral de façon plus tranchante qu’un coup de katana. Bien sûr qu’il savait. Et imaginer que l’amour de sa vie doive s’ouvrir le ventre devant un parterre d’hypocrites provoquait en lui un dégoût atroce. Mais pire. Il savait aussi que Chizuru, elle, échapperait probablement à ce destin fatal. Pourquoi ? N’était-elle pas un membre du Shinsengumi, elle aussi ?! Mais elle avait ravi le cœur du chef de la milice, et pour cela elle vivrait probablement. Quelle injustice. Avant qu’il ne se mette en colère contre son supérieur, Soji fit quelque chose de si adulte qu’il s’en surprit lui-même. Il se leva, fit un vague signe de la main à Hijikata et sortit du bureau, décidé à partir avec la patrouille de la troisième division en remplacement du chef de troupes manquant. 

~ ~ ~ 

Les rues sous un soleil de plomb ondulaient doucement devant les yeux d’Okita et de ses hommes, tandis qu’ils traversaient la belle Kyoto à pas tranquille. Les enfants jouant dans la poussière faisaient de grands signes à l’homme aux yeux verts qui passait tellement de temps à jouer avec eux. Malgré un long moment d’absence, il avait été de retour un beau jour et les jeux avaient repris comme si rien ne n’était jamais arrivé. Mais derrière ce sourire éblouissant, ces yeux brillants et cet air espiègle qu’il offrait aux gens autour de lui, il ne pouvait s’ôter de la tête cette image honnie.

\- Oi, c’est pas les chiens de Mibu ?, un ricanement, Alors, les chiens ? Vous êtes encore venus terroriser la population ?  
\- Dégagez d’ici !!

Douze ou treize hommes se tenaient dans l’allée centrale, sabre au côté et air éméché. Ça peut pas mieux tomber se dit Okita. Des défouloirs venant se jeter dans ses pattes. Parfait. Derrière lui, les hommes du Shinsengumi grondaient de colère, la main sur la garde du katana, bouillant de l’envie de nettoyer l’affront fait dans le sang des ennemis. Fallait-il les laisser faire ? Un nouveau carnage signé de la milice des rônins du Shogun, étioler davantage la confiance de la population vis-à-vis d’eux ? Ce genre de choses traverserait sans mal l’esprit du Capitaine de la milice. Mais pas Okita Soji. Lui était actuellement trop énervé pour se dire que l’idée était mauvaise. Alors, il posa une main sur la hanche et pencha la tête.

\- Pensez-vous, bandits, qu’il est sage d’agacer les protecteurs de la ville et du pays ? Personne ne pleurera vos cadavres avinés après que nous vous aurons tués.

L’effet fut immédiat. La dizaine de soulards hurla en dégainant les armes et le Shinsengumi n’avait alors «plus d’autre choix que de se défendre» … comme c’était triste. Une fraction de secondes. Le premier sang versé était pour les bandits sans que quiconque n’ai vu le meilleur bretteur du Japon sortir son arme du fourreau. Mais il se tenait là, un pas derrière l’homme qui avait chargé et qui à présent gisait à terre comme un tas de chiffons. De chiffons rouges.

\- Apprenez la politesse à ces va-nu-pieds, soldats. Personne ne peut insulter le Shinsengumi sans que cela reste impuni.

Le regard du samouraï n’était plus émeraude. Bien plus sombre. Ses yeux plissés dégageaient une aura de cruauté sadique contrastant trop fortement avec leur lueur habituellement enfantine. Mais dans son esprit tournait encore et encore cette image d’une peau pâle souillée par le sang, de deux bijoux d’un lapis usé et éteint. Ses cheveux violacés n’effleuraient plus ses épaules trop maigres… comme sa tête roulait plus loin. Torsion du poignet, il arrêta sans le voir le sabre du second assaillant qui s’était jeté sur lui et repoussa son assaut dérisoire sans mal. A neuf contre douze, la bataille se montrait gagnée d’avance. Alors, Soji se retourna contre le fou qui avait osé l’attaquer et lui dévoila un sourire terrifiant. Deux échanges de parades, les lames qui crient et pleurent, et le bruit mou et mouillé de la chair malmenée. Le katana du Capitaine de la Première Division des Miburo avait disparu jusqu’à la garde dans le corps du bandit et leurs deux visages se touchaient presque. Okita se pencha jusqu’à effleurer l’oreille du crétin avec les mèches folles qui se croisaient sur son visage et lui chuchota :

\- Salue Enma de ma part, rônin. Ce n’est pas mon tour de mourir ici.

Pis, il poussa du pied le corps sans vie qui ne tenait debout que grâce à son arme et la secoua pour se débarrasser du liquide poisseux qui souillait le brillant de la lame. Derrière lui, on entendant encore le tintement de l’acier et les provocations des guerriers ; le combat commençait à s’éterniser. La sueur et le sang se mêlaient sur les visages, comme la lourdeur d’un temps sans air rendait l’exercice physique de la bataille encore mois supportable. Soji, agacé, aida ses hommes à achever les ivrognes et ordonna le retour à la base, d’un ton sec. Cachés dans une ruelle, les enfants suivaient le jeune samouraï du regard avec de grands yeux emplis de terreur.

~ ~ ~

La tête posée sur les genoux d’Hijikata, Soji fixait le plafond d’un air triste. Ses mains jouaient avec les mèches noires des longs cheveux de son « grand frère » qu’il avait pour une fois détachés. L’autre ne disait rien, comprenant mieux que quiconque la peine éprouvée par son petit protégé, et se contentait de rester là, comme ce qu’il avait toujours été ; l’inébranlable support de la famille. Plus rien n’était à leur portée. Tout les dépassait. Une guerre qu’ils ne pouvaient gagner, des ennemis qu’ils ne pouvaient affronter, des monstres sortis de contes pour enfants envahissant les champs de bataille et des amis qu’on ne comprenait plus. Trop de disparus de leur côté. Heisuke, Kondo, emportés par les Sombres Kamis. Saito et Chizuru, volatilisés à l’horizon. Et pas un moyen de comprendre à quoi tout cela rimait. Quelle injustice. Sannan virait dans la démence avec ses maudits rasetsu et à présent, il était hors d’atteinte. Où qu’ils aillent, ils étaient détestés. On leur crachait au visage et le Shogun lui-même n’avait un regard pour eux. Alors, oui. Ils s’étaient redressés, la tête haute, et le Démon des Miburo avait pour projet de mener ce combat jusqu’au bout. Sans fuir ni faillir. Il le devait à son cher ami perdu. Mais pourquoi le destin s’évertuait-il à leur cracher dessus ?  
Soudain, Soji s’accrocha au kimono d’Hijikata, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu, et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Presque tous les soirs, toujours, depuis la mort de Kondo… et comme presque tous les soirs, Hijikata ne disait rien. Ne pouvait rien dire. Se contentait de caresser les cheveux du jeune homme jusqu’à ce que ce dernier se calme. Ils savaient tous deux que sa santé se dégradait. Qu’il palissait et maigrissait jour après jour. Que bientôt, il ne serait plus, rongé par la maladie. Okita lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne… mais malgré sa mort imminente, il continuait, comme maudit, à voir ses amis tomber avant lui.

\- Pi… Pitié, Hijikata-san… Pitié… ne le tue pas… épargne-le…

Toujours muet, le chef de la milice releva les yeux vers le shoji, désespéré. Le Shinsengumi était damné depuis sa création. Un fléau sur pattes qui rongeait sa précieuse famille au fil du temps. Il serra Soji contre lui, le tenant ainsi toute la nuit en espérant faire partir un peu de sa trop grande peine. Le choix n’était pas leur. Il appartenait au Bushido.


End file.
